


Return to Need

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Winx Club
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Runes, Sex Magic, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr request, magical runes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: After her desires left her involved in unspeakable crimes during her time with the Coven, Griffin has been wary of what need can turn her into if it is in control of her instead of vice versa. Trusting the right elf, however, proves that need doesn't have to be her enemy.
Relationships: Griffin/Palladium (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Return to Need

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on Tumblr and I decided to try my hand and see how well I can rise to the challenge that this ship was for me. I like the result but I steered clear of any slightly explicit or in-depth sexual descriptions because that is just outside my comfort zone. It's 99.9% emotion and 0.1% actual sex. There is some rune magic involved, though.

Every movement of her writhing body accentuated the presence of the magical bonds around her wrists and ankles like powerful jewelry that held her to the bed and spread open. She’d asked for them to be sure everything would stay in place and under his control in case hers slipped away while she clutched at the openness of which her position and actions–or rather lack of thereof–were a loud statement.

She’d never assumed she’d feel safe in someone else’s hands again when she couldn’t find the feeling in her own or anywhere else inside her body. Safe enough to let them take away her mobility until she was no longer able to serve her own will. Safe enough to trust her own judgment of someone else. But trusting Palladium was like a light breeze swiping the dust off her skin instead of a hand closing around her throat and another one reaching into her ribcage to pull out the beating culprit of all her crimes she’d locked inside it. So she trusted him more than she could trust herself after the last time she’d put her faith in someone else to end up burned by bitterness and hate.

She was protected now, her magic at her disposal to free her at the first protest of her mind or her muscles and her desire under the direction of someone who wouldn’t send it to eat her brain alive and leave her in his mercy. She had a ticket out of anything that was in any way too much or not in line with the beats of her heart. She had somebody interested in those even at the times they pushed against him to pull her away, leaving them with distance between them he filled with concern for her, not for himself. Yet, she still had her space even then to fill with her own feelings.

The only feeling surging through her currently was like little streams of desire rushing to the surface of her being every time Palladium’s fingers ran over her skin whether over her shoulder or across her inner thigh. Even the barest tap against her flesh spilled all of her need like an ocean that had been contained too long for the force of nature it was. It was a hunger for more that only spread with every touch of warmth he laid on her skin and heart.

Whatever logic still hadn’t drowned in the striking closeness and trust resting all over her body was hissing its disgusting lie that it wasn’t real. Doubts that the cause for her comfort lay in the magic and not the person ran down her spine like ice cubes jealous of her passionate heat.

Her desperation being induced by the runes with which she was sharing Palladium’s focus could be what saved her from being consumed by her own impulses to feel without thinking again and end up a slave of her own insides and all the darkness she harbored. All the proof she could need to surrender her faith in herself lay in her own presence of mind. She formed thoughts that could penetrate the haze she’d welcomed, could process reason unlike back when she’d been with the Coven and ruled by her crusade in the name of dark magic. That had been an idea that had gotten under her skin and moved her around like a doll on strings until her conscience had screamed louder than her feelings. But this was different, her need flowing directly from her heart into her veins to involve all of her body deeply and only enhanced by Palladium’s magic but released in her system merely by his touch. It was real and it was all hers, safely pillowed in her hands when it was held in her mind as well.

Breathing through the security of it was suddenly hard when it was nestled right there between her lungs taking root and blooming like a precious herb charged with healing energy. She couldn’t stay still amidst the wonderful process of growth inside her but she had no strength to move either, just pant harshly as the impossible duality overwhelmed her mind and her muscles making them tremble like the strings of a harp.

“Do you need to use your safeword?” Palladium halted everything–even his magical energy flowing into the runes–guarding her from overload like he knew the emptiness that even so many years of longing hadn’t been enough to fill from inside and was aware of the black hole it could turn into to suck any intimacy offered deep into its core. His hand was so close to hers she could feel his warmth even through the feverish heat of the arousal he’d awoken inside her but still not touching her. The influence it would have on her in her affected state would go against his attempts to help her clear her mind for a decision she could voice.

She wasn’t past words but she couldn't string them in a sentence when none of them made as much sense as the whispers of her intuition that were now finding a new home in her head to leave her gut alone. “No,” she heaved out, torn between focusing her efforts on her breathing or on talking. She was given the time for both, however. “I just need a moment.” It was a little hard to settle in the flow of desire instead of struggle against it but she wanted to feel it all rippling around and inside her in the safe space of the bed and Palladium’s care.

“Of course. Take as much time as you need,” he was quick to encourage her self-preservation like she’d never been capable of doing for herself after she’d lost herself. He always approached her with attention and respect that came as if from a deep place she no longer could access inside herself but had touched in him on accident or by design. It had been so ever since she’d been using her magic for healing spells again for the first time in decades after the battle with the Army of Decay and he’d spared some of his own to tend to her neglected wounds like they’d never been treated during her time with the Coven. He’d seen the failure she’d held hostage in her eyes and had offered his warmth until the ember her irises were made of had melted to release it. And now she was melting in his hands and her own willingness to have a need for someone again.

The desire was slipping away to the edges of her mind instead of enveloping it all as Palladium took down the intensity of the spell he’d designed on her request. She needed the runes to evoke that insatiable hunger that, applied to her pleasure centers, made his touch an essential and had her craving more of it every time it graced her skin. She could afford to be desperate for someone again now that her wounds had healed and didn’t need to be coated in sugar to close. “Touch me,” she urged, her voice all breathy as if she had oxygen to spare. She didn’t need to abstain from something she wanted of her own free will and wasn’t dependent on.


End file.
